


More Than Friends, More Than Lovers

by Agentrogers17



Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship/Love, James Potter Being an Idiot, James Potter is a Good Friend, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Moving In Together, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin is Bad at Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Room of Requirement, Sharing a Bed, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, more than friends, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Pre "Of loving you and hating me". A little bit insight to Sirius/Reader friendship/bond.
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	More Than Friends, More Than Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking for quite some time to write about their youth but wasn't sure. Thank you Renee for encouraging me!

I watched (Y/N)'s eyes saddening the moment she noticed a tall skinny girl with short black hair talking to Remus, touching his arms. I could see the heartbreak painted all over her face, but no jealousy, I never saw her jealousy on her, she never thought of herself worthy of a relationship, she never dared to feel jealous, as if she had no right. I hated it. I hated as people made her feel that way, as Remus made her feel that way, even if he had no clue. I felt James nudging me with his elbow,

"Be careful Pads, your love is showing," he laughed, completely unaware of the pain she was in, or the anger that boiled inside me.

"Shut it Prongs," I muttered raising on my feet to go to (Y/N), I put an arm around her soft shoulders, pulling her into my body. She was soft against me; her body neatly pressed against mine. For a moment Remus' eyes found us and stayed on us for a while, but I was too annoyed at him for hurting (Y/N), so I just dropped my gaze to the girl in my arms.

"Focus on me, darling," I whispered, lifting her face with a finger under her chin. I could see the tears gathering in her (e/c) doe eyes. I pressed a kiss to her warm forehead, hugging her closer, "Don't mind him. You know how he is. He is an idiot for not noticing how much you love him; he has his head up in his arse. 

"Why would he notice Siri? Look at me. Who would want this?"

"Anyone who has a taste in women? Even without you being you, your kind little heart and soft little soul, you are perfection. Just because some mean girls and boys tell you otherwise, you are beautiful and pretty attractive," I said, squeezing her hips. 

"You don't have to humour me because I'm your friend."

"No, I don't. And I am not humouring you. And you are not just my friend. You know that right. You are my closest, best friend."

"What about Prongs?" She asked resting her head on my shoulder, leaning into me, I could feel Remus' eyes burning holes on my head, but I couldn't care less, I couldn't tear my eyes from her gentle form resting against me. There was a second pair of eyes that were watching us, James', and I could imagine the smirk planted on his idiotic face. But I couldn't really care for that either, (Y/N) was with me, in my arms, she needed me, and that was all I needed in this universe. 

"Want to go up and cuddle some?" I asked caressing her back, feeling the softness of her flesh and curves, squeezing where he had more meat, enjoying the feeling of her. 

"It is not even that late," she murmured, but I knew she wanted to, physical touch always comforted her, just like it did comfort me, especially if it was her. 

"When has it ever stopped us? We can have a sleepover."

"What about the boys?" she asked, six years of us being joined to the hip and still being worried about it.

"Well, love, I will shield you from their nasty eyes and paws. We have curtains around those beds for a reason. And you are a medical professional at this point you even saw our assess to patch us up. They won't be bothered, and maybe the presence of a lady in the room will teach them some manners." 

"Like you have any," she laughed, making my heart beat faster. Merlin, that laugh. 

"One of those days we will get detention," she continued, "Dumbledore and McGonagall were kind enough to let me hang out in Gryffindor Common Room, what will they say if they knew I was sleeping in Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory?" she worried her lip with her teeth. I couldn't stop from freeing her lip with my thumb and caressing it. I would have kissed it if I was more of a man or had more guts. But even the idea of losing her was killing me; I couldn't risk her presence in my life just to have joys of the flesh.

"They know. And they know our bond, yours and mine. They trust us enough; they also are aware of your arsehole roommates and housemates."

"Not all of them are bad," she tried to defend them.

"They are not good enough for you, any of them," I said, pulling her to our room. Seeing James winking at me and Remus burrowing his brows as he sat next to James. I already had half of her clothes, and we had a joined laundry basket, she was half living with us and knowing her mental condition boys were glad. Well, except Peter, but he knew if he challenged her place in this friendship, he would be out. I pulled a pyjama dress and fresh knickers for her, which made her blush and me to roll my eyes. 

"Come on (Y/n), get over a piece of fabric," I said, turning my back to give her some privacy and change myself. Putting on some pyjama pants and a T-shirt, I turned to her folding her clothes into my trunk hiding her bra. Like I wouldn't be the one giving her those in the morning to change in my bed behind the curtains. I slipped into the bed, leaving the window side to her so that she wouldn't be exposed to the room more than necessary. She crawled into the bed and laid next to me, and I pulled her into my chest. Her loose hair was mixing with my locks, the smell of her shampoo, making me light-headed.

"I hate when you trap yourself into your head," I mumbled, caressing her hips and belly softly. 

"Siri," she whispered, trying to make me stop talking about this."

"You always do that. You deny your beauty, how wonderful you are. Just because you don't look like all the other girls. I would hate if you were like those girls, that vain and empty-headed. And not only that. Your beauty is unmatchable; you know that, so what if you are not the same exact body type the rest of them are. They are hundreds of them all the same, are they beautiful? Yes. But does their beauty make you less beautiful? No. That just makes your beauty more unique. And about Remus," I took a deep breath. Watching her getting hurt over Remus was hurting me because I was the same over her. But the painful part was that I knew Remus had feelings for her too, just not acting on them. Even his bloody wolf adored her, "it is not about you or your body. It is about his condition. He is afraid of hurting you."

"But no issues with dating other girls?" she asked tears back on her eyes. I pressed a long kiss to her soft cheek.

"He never dates, just flirts. Trust me. And it is okay if things will go wrong with those girls, his life won't turn upside down, but if he loses you, one of the most important people in his life. We get scared of losing or hurting the ones we love."

"How are you Sirius?" she changed the topic, "I see Regulus sometimes, and he always asks about you. I don't give him details it wouldn't be alright without your consent but have you planned what to do this Christmas break?"

"I can't return home," I confessed. I wouldn't return home. I also wasn't comfortable constantly being at Potters', and I already spent half of the summer with them. The rest of the summers would be there too, probably. 

"You can come over to mine," she said shyly, "if you want to. My parents are leaving to the States for some international thing and will be there from November to May. I either will go home to stay alone or here. We can do whatever you want to do."

"Would they be okay with it?" I asked. I knew her relationship with her parents weren't good, not as bad as mine, but more likely full of negligence and criticism. 

"They wouldn't notice. Even if they will, they will go crazy about me bringing a boy home. You know what they think about me."

"We could do that," I said, not liking the idea of her being alone no matter where she is, and loving the idea of spending two weeks alone with her.

"That's arranged then," she mumbled, her eyes half-lidded, "I think I am going to sleep now. You are too warm not to."

"Sleep then sweet girl, go to sleep," I said pressing small kisses to her soft hair, feeling her grow heavier with sleep on my torso, wounding my arm tighter around her plump body. 

***

I still was watching her sleep when the boys returned to the room. James smiled at the sight of us, who wouldn't, she looked like an angel. Remus' eyes rested on her figure with a cold look in his eyes but just went to bed. James jumped into the bed next to mine, with a smirk on his lips.

"So, your princess is sleeping over again?"

"She is in one of those days; things are too much. I don't want her to get hurt any further," James, no matter how good of a friend he was to all of us, was pretty blind about her emotions towards Remus. But she was a good actress, if you didn't know her as I did, she also was affectioned towards all of us, including James. So he probably thought her extra affection on Remus, as effects of his condition and pain. 

"Is she okay?" James asked a little bit worriedly; he knew how bad things could get in her head; we had a few occasions where she got too deep that we had to consult Madam Pomfrey.

"She will be. Her period starts in a few days, so that also affects her moods," James face cringed at word 'period' making me roll my eyes at him, "Tough luck on getting your Lily-flower if you can't even normalise one of her most natural body functions Potter. Irritate or upset her on her period and I will break your teeth."

"Are you sure you are not on your period, Pads?"

"I will break your teeth, Potter," I said, curling around (Y/N) and turning my back to him, to fall asleep, inhaling her scent and enjoying her warmth.

***

We were at the King's Cross station just after the Christmas break waiting for the others, (y/n) holding onto my arm. The holidays were fun, the first time in my life, I loved every minute of the holiday, even though James was sour that I wasn't spending time with him, he was happy at how excited I was about staying with (Y/N).

"Well look at that, the friend stealer and ex-best friend," we heard his voice as he put his arm around (Y/N)'s shoulder and pulled the girl towards him, pressing a quick kiss to her head.

"Hi, Prongs," she said, wrapping her arm loosely around his waist to return his side hug. James didn't let her go just to annoy me, pulling her even closer. Remus joined after a few minutes also hugging both of us, holding (Y/N) tighter and longer than he did James or me. 

"So how were you two love birds' holiday?" James asked as we settled into the compartment. (Y/N) and Remus on the window side, her sock-clad feet resting on his knees, I was sitting next to her, and James was next to Remus. Peter was a bit sick, so he would be coming to Hogwarts a week later. 

"Not lovebirds James, best friends," she said, not realising the stabbing of my heart, "and it was great. Sirius is a great flatmate. Also, surprisingly, he can cook. I thought we would have to visit St Mungos the first time he did, but it was a pleasant surprise."

"What? Because I came from a family of pureblood arseholes and grew up as a spoiled rich kid, I can't cook?" I said, pocking her soft hip.

"That and knowing how messy and irresponsible you are usually," she said, pocking me back.

"Glad you two had fun," James said, rolling his eyes at us, "but he is staying with me at summer."

"Are we sharing his custody, Potter?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, we are. He stays with me on summers, stays with you at winters. Or you and Remus can stay with us too! Mom would love that; she already adores you, well she also thinks you'd have a positive effect on me as you are a girl and apparently girls mature faster than boys, and I'm too immature."

"You are a lost cause Prongs," Remus laughed, squeezing (Y/N)'s feet, "not even (Y/N/N) could fix your head."

***

I hated the seventh year. I hated how it affected (Y/N), how many panic attacks shocked her to her core, how her depression got the best of her, how she was fading. My worry on her almost made me forget about NEWTs and the fact that I didn't have anywhere to live after Hogwarts. James and Mr and Mrs Potter would never kick me out but spending the whole year with them were much more different than spending the summers. Especially with James planning to move out with Lily. He told me many times that I could stay at his parents' home or even move in with him and Lily, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome, not more than I did anyway. 

It was after the dinner and (Y/N) didn't join us at the dinner, even though it wasn't an uncommon thing, she would always tell me where she went if she wouldn't be there. Lily and Remus were at the library as James offered to check on the Map to see where (Y/N) was, growing out of his boyhood he also started noticing the critical mental state more and more, realising the possible outcomes that could become too drastic for any of us to fix. I was looking out of every window hoping to notice her (H/C) head outside, with friends or study group. I didn't look in front of me until I heard James' gasp and a curse. I wish I didn't follow his gaze, and I wish I could forget the sight I saw. 

(Y/N) was laying on the floor, her hair sticky and darker with her own blood, a few steps were smudged red with her blood, a faint bruise blossoming on the whole left side of her face. I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't go to her. If I felt her skin being colder, her pulse still then it would be real. James sprang into action, lifting the girl's plump body in his arms and looking at me as he made his way to the hospital wing.

"Sirius," he shouted, "come on!"

"I can't," I whispered, "I can't, I am sorry," I said and ran to another side. My chest was tight, too small for me to fill a breath in, my throat was dry, felt like collapsing, my vision was dark, I couldn't see most of the colours I knew were there. I found myself in the library, in front of Remus and Lily, still not being able to fill a breath in. Lily was holding my face as Remus was rubbing my back, but I couldn't utter a word. Her pale face, her blood wasn't leaving my vision. All I could think was that (Y/N) was dead, the most precious person in my life, the one that I loved the most, was dead. It felt like I was dying too. I wish I was the one who died. Lily and Remus took me to the gardens, trying to help, but all I could do was cry.

"Sirius, what happened? You have to tell us, we can help," Lily was muttering, I whimpered at her sentence. No one could help. No one could make this better. Merlin himself could not make this better. I could see the horror in Remus' eyes; I knew he was beginning to understand what was happening. He knew that only person whose loss would crush me like this would be (Y/N). 

"Sirius," he whispered, voice hoarse with fear, "what happened to (Y/N)?" And I started sobbing, my (Y/N), my sweet little (Y/N). Lily froze at my action, she and Remus looked at each other, dying to know what happened and afraid to learn. 

"Lupin! Evans! Black!" a second-year boy was running towards us; he was out of breath, "Potter! James Potter! (Y/N) (Y/L/N) is at the hospital wing, Potter said you should come, she is sleeping, but you need to come!"

"She is alive?" I asked the kid, probably holding his shoulder tighter than comfortable, he just nodded, and I sprang there, Lily and Remus following behind me. I crashed into the medical wing's doors. James was sitting next to her as (Y/N) was laying asleep, her head bandaged, the bruise darker. James got up as he saw me and pulled me into a hug,

"She is okay, just a small concussion and overstresses. She will wake up, just needs some rest," I nodded, sitting on the bed next to her, holding her hand in mine, she was colder and paler, I pressed a kiss to her palm and couldn't take my eyes from her, even the movement of her chest was calming me down. James was telling Lily and Remus what happened, but the only thing that existed for me right now was (Y/N) and the fact that she was alive and with me. Madam Pomfrey let me stay with her, as the whole school knew of our bond and my addiction to her. Knowing her mental state, her waking up also wasn't a good idea. I held onto her hand all day. I held onto her, watched her breathing, afraid her chest would still, afraid she would be gone. My beautiful little girl, I thought, touching her unharmed cheek, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She woke up two days after, and I never left her side unless for bathroom and change, even then Remus, James or Lily would stay with her. They would also bring me food constantly as I wouldn't leave her side. 

She woke up with a groan; my hands were on her the moment she opened her eyes, "Hello gorgeous," I whispered helping her with some water, I hugged her tight, the moment she was fully awake. 

"What happened Siri?" she asked, hands feeling her head and wincing.

"You fell darling, hit your head," I said, kissing her face softly. I pulled her to my chest, holding her, "Scared the shit out of me. I thought my world crashed and burned in front of my eyes."

"I am okay," she promised, "just a headache."  
  
Madam Pomfrey let her go after lunch, telling me I should keep eyes on her for a few days as if I could take my eyes off of her. I took her to our room and cuddled her, and I felt the stress leaving my body the moment she was in my sheets, soft body pressed to mine. That's how boys found us, curled against each other, breaths mixing. 

***

It was a few days after, and thought wasn't leaving my mind. I could see the signs of stress starting on her, and I had an idea. But I was scared of the consequences. But seeing her hands shaking that day, showed me I had to. I pulled her to one of the secret corridors, pulling her to my lap as we sat on a window ledge.

"What's up Siri?" she asked, fingers playing with my loose curls, nails softly scratching my head. Merlin, I loved her touch. 

"I think you and I should sleep together," I said.

"We almost always sleep together Siri, I wasn't thinking about returning to my dorm tonight. You know you don't need to ask with this much secrecy."

"No," I shook my head, meeting her confused gaze, "you and I should sleep together. As in having sex," I cleared, feeling my cheeks burn, and watching her's getting brighter, "We both are stressed, you especially. And it started affecting you physically. I know I can help, I know I can relax you, but I think we are at that point that you need a physical release."

"You don't want me, Siri, I am the fat girl," she said softly. Merlin, woman, if you knew how many times I woke up with a boner just from a dream of you or the smell of you surrounding me and had to think of Dumbledore naked to get rid of it before you woke up.

"You are a beautiful girl, which I could never be worthy enough. And trust me, the only scenario where a man wouldn't want you is when he is not interested in women. We don't have to, but I know it would help. And if you trust me, and would want me to help you, I am can and want to."

"I never had anyone," she whispered, blushing even harder.

"Oh," I whispered. Godric this shouldn't have the effect it has on me that it has right now. 

"But I want to."

"Darling your first time is a special occasion, that you should only have when you are ready with someone you trust and love."

"I trust you, more than anyone in this world. And I love you. I am ready Siri; I am not virgin by choice you know that" well, it might have been partially my fault as I scared any boy who tried to get close to her to cop a feel, "you are one of the few people that I could trust with my body. I am ready to do it with you; I want to do it with you."

"Are you sure, baby?" I asked, holding her hips, pulling her closer, "Are you totally sure? Comfortable?" I asked, resting my forehead on hers, brushing my nose against hers, leaning into her lips, giving her time to pull out and leaving millimetres between us, letting her make the final decision. She pushed her lips against mine, I kissed her, like I never kissed anyone before, I kissed her with everything I had in me, holding her to my body, her hands entering my hair, scratching my scalp, teasing my neck. I moaned at the feeling of her lips, at her taste, at her body pressed to mine. 

"Merlin, baby girl, you are going to be the death of me," I whispered, kissing her over and over again.

"I want you," she whispered, her eyes focused on my lips.

"Now?" I asked, giddy with excitement.

"Yes," she confirmed. 

"Let's go," I said. Pulling her to find the requirement room, opening the doors and finding a large bed with soft silky sheets, I pulled her to bed, taking off her robes also mine, I shrugged off of my shirt, her hands finding their way to my belt. My hands were shaking as I undid the buttons of her shirt, the tops of her tits coming to my vision. I pulled her shirt off of her, leaving her in a dark blue bra, her tits spilling from it.

"Fuck," I whispered. I was fucked. Merlin, I was fucked. She was too hot, too beautiful. Merlin, help me, how could I continue a life where she wasn't mine from now on. She tried to cover her soft belly, rolls and stretch marks adorning her soft flesh, I have been with girls before, but it was my first time being with a woman. Such a beautiful young woman. I took her hands and put them on my shoulders, leaning to capture her lips in a kiss, "You are beautiful, never doubt that. Perfect, in my eyes."

A couple of minutes later, we both were left in our underwear, high rise knickers made of lace were covering her hips and bum. I pushed her softly to the bed, her chest heaving, her cheeks and tips of her ears red. I probably wasn't much better. I leaned in to press kisses into her neck, earning a moan, feeling the moan right on my stiff dick. I kissed her whole body, reaching to her back to get rid of the bra. I looked at her to ask if she was okay with it; she gave a hesitant nod. I knew she didn't like her tits, which were on the larger side, Merlin; they were huge. I noticed it the first time after she started wearing a bra and was hesitant taking it off at one of our sleepovers. Later, she told me she didn't like their shapes, and they were not that shapely and perky as of the girls' in the movies, it took me a while to convince her that those were mostly plastic tits or small enough to stay perky. It was only natural that they stood a bit lower with the size. The conversation was flustering for both of us as I had tried pretty hard to not look at the topic of our discussion. 

I pressed a kiss on the middle of her tits as I unclasped her bra. Her tits spilt free, and I dived into them. They were soft, elastic and delicious. I bit and sucked on the sensitive skin. My hands were touching her tummy, sides, thighs, bum. Her hands were all over my back, scratching me, holding onto me. I pressed my hips into hers as she lifted herself to create friction. I slid down to my knees and pulled down her knickers, revealing her wet core to me. Her clit swollen, lips parted with desire. I leaned in and gave in a long lick which earned me a gasp from the girl under me, and a moan from me, her taste was divine. How could she be this perfect, everywhere.

"Sirius!" she moaned, hands finding my hair, pressing me to herself, I was ready to comply. I sucked on her clit softly, a finger going inside her tight core, "Sirius, oh! Baby!" she moaned. I added a second finger, Godric, she was tight. After a few strokes, I found her sensitive spot. She was clenching on my fingers; she was shaking; she was close. Adding a third finger and biting her nub softly, I sucked her harder, making her come. She let out a scream, whole body shaking. I eased her down with kisses across her inner tights and rubbing her arse.

"You good?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her belly, she nodded. I laid beside her brushing her hair from her sweaty forehead, "We don't need to do anything more. We can just cuddle." I said, kissing her naked shoulders, licking the imprint bra left on her soft flesh. 

"I want you, Siri. All of you."

"You have no idea what you do to me," I moaned, at the idea to be inside her body, "You have no idea how beautiful you are, how bad it affects me," I murmured into her neck, feeling her shudder as my lips touched her sensitive skin.

"I think I do," she whispered shyly, hip nudging my bulge, I groaned.

"Such a minx," I said, biting her neck softly, and reached for her lips, I kissed her deeply as her hands rubbed my chest and back. I climbed on top of her, getting rid of my boxers. My dick jumped to my stomach; I was stiff; I needed a release. But it was her first time, and I would never forgive myself. Her trembling hands found my dick, and I couldn't stop the hiss leaving my lips. Her soft tiny hands were touching me where I could never imagine she would; Merlin help me, I was feeling like it was my first time too, trying hard not to come then and there. 

"Sweet girl, I love you are touching me, but if you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold for long," she giggled blushing. I pushed her legs further apart, resting the head of my dick in her tight entrance, I looked directly into her eyes, she looked divine, hair sprawled onto the pillow, lips darker and swollen from kisses, tits all over the place, eyes blown with lust. 

"Tell me to stop," I whispered.

"Never," she said, and I pushed into her. Fuck, she was tight. She was tight. I was watching her face for any sign of pain, "Does it hurt?" I asked halfway in.

"Just weird, and full," she said, I pushed a little more into her, and a tear escaped her eyes, I leaned in to kiss the tears, "Just a little bit more," I murmured as I pushed myself fully into her—balls resting on her ass. I rested on top of her, holding myself on my elbows, kissing her face, her neck and collar bones. 

"Hurts?" I asked, sucking on the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Tiny bit," she murmured. I pulled her into a kiss, caressing her tongue with mine. 

"I think you can move," she whispered, I gave a slow trial thrust, and she moaned, fuck it was the most erotic sound I have ever heard in my life.

"Good?" I asked, through clenched teeth. Fuck it was both torture and pleasure. I would be fucking her brains out if I knew it wouldn't hurt her.

"Good," she moaned, putting her arms around my shoulder, pulling me into a kiss, I started rhythmically thrusting into her, encouraging her to wrap her legs around my hips, and she did. She was murmuring my name over and over again, and as I felt myself getting closer to the edge, I felt her clenching around me her whole body shaking with an orgasm under me. I lost control of my thrusts as she came undone under me and came inside her pretty cunt. I held myself on top of her as long as I could before pulling out of her tight cunt. Both giving out a hiss at the lost contact. I laid next to her, hugging her to my chest.

"Fuck baby," I whispered, reaching for my wand and casting a contraceptive spell on her tummy, "I never had anything like this," I confessed.

"You don't have to say that," she said, rubbing my sternum.

"I am being honest," I said, kissing her hair, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, concerned.

"No. It was better than I could ever imagine. Thank you," she murmured shyly.

"No, thank you, baby girl, for thrusting me, giving me the privilege. Such a pretty girl," I murmured kissing her hair. 

"Can we do this often?" She asked blushing.

"Sweetheart, if it were up to me, we would be doing this all the time. But we have school and shit," I said, rubbing her bare arms, "Did it help?" I asked more seriously, "With how you feel mentally? With stress?"

"I feel lighter," she confessed.

"That's good. We can do this any time you want; it is mandatory when your anxiety gets too much. You know you can always come to me, I can make you forget everything, I promise."

"It can't be only for me, Siri," she whispered, "Whenever you need me, whenever you feel like you need this, we can do this."

I leaned into her and captured her lips; she shivered, "We can kiss right?" I asked softly, she nodded, capturing my lips once more. 

"We can't do this in front of the other though," she whispered to my lips, "I am not sure how they would react. You and I don't have a traditional friendship, especially after today," she said. I nodded; we were each other's everything; it was deeper than friendship; it was deeper than a romantic relationship. It was rare and unique and would be judged even by our closest friends, and I couldn't let them change this, take her away from me. I got up first, cleaned her with a wet rag, helped her get dressed, pressing kisses to her body. And got dressed, she fixed my tie and hair before we exited. Nothing changed between us the moment we stepped outside; I put my arm around her waist, a bit tighter than usual; the only thing that was different is the feeling of protectiveness in my chest. She also was leaning closer and was much more relaxed, "Do you feel sore?" I asked, whispering to her ear; she nodded shyly.

"Want to go to my room? To cuddle?"

"Can we go to your common room? Hang out with the others?"

"Of course love. Anything you wish," I said, leading her upstairs. James, Remus and Peter were already in front of the fireplace, talking about something, Peter waved at us smiling, and James raised a brow to our closeness. Remus just looked at us, and his eyes were fixed on my fingers sprawled against the curve of her belly.

"Hi, lads," she greeted them, and I sat next to James on the sofa, pulling her to my lap. It wasn't a weird thing for us to do, but me placing her just over my dick, she didn't say anything except for a pointed look thrown at my way, James also noticed and his eyes shot up to his forehead. Remus was watching the fire; Peter lost in the story he was telling. I knew Remus loved her, but she waited for him for six years he didn't even hint his feelings, instead flirted with random girls whenever she got close, and we were not in a relationship, our bond got physical, that was the only change. 

"Where have you been?" James asked suspiciously.

"I had a mini attack," she lied, "Siri just helped me distract and calm myself. It just got too much."

"Are you better?" James asked, resting a hand on her calf. She nodded with a soft smile on her lips, lips I would very much love to kiss.

"Yeah, but I think I will be bunking with Siri tonight."

"We should have found you a bed it's been seven years," James laughed.

"What would she do with a bed? She still would be sleeping with me," I said, fully aware the double meaning of my words, but knew only (Y/N) would get the second one, "Did you think she enjoyed your snores Prongs?" I laughed, making the boy protest.

"I don't snore!" and four of us except him gave a laugh "(Y/N)!" he said.

"It's not bad Jamie," she said reaching to ruffle his hair, "but you do snore, not in a bear roar kind of way but like a loudly purring cat kind of way," James just gave us all a glare, pushing her hand off his hair. And I swatted his hand, "Play nice; she is a lady!"

***

It became a common occasion (Y/N) or me pulling each other into the room of requirements and worship each other's bodies. She rarely returned to her room anymore, slept in my arms every night. Boys and Lily noticed the extra closeness, but I told them about the stress, anxiety and physical touch making it better, I never told them about the sex part, and they were convinced of us supporting each other with cuddles and kisses on head and cheeks. The year was almost over, and we went to a swim at Black Lake, I knew she wasn't comfortable with her body, but I also was aware of how Remus, Peter, Marlene and even fucking James who had an undying love for Lily were ogling her tits and bum. When I hit the boy in the head as (Y/N) was bend on the shore to get some water, her round bottom facing us, Lily laughed and said, "Girl is hot, Black, you can't be the only one enjoying it!" she said her own eyes drawn at her figure.

"You were the one I trusted Evans! You don't even like girls!"

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy a pretty one! Aesthetic is a human need!"

"Look at your boyfriend then! Make sure he looks at you too!"

"I see him every day! I don't see her in a swimsuit every day!" she shouted behind me as I threw a finger to her side and made my way to (Y/N). I stood right behind her to cover her from the eyes of those hungry bastards. She noticed me and stood up to her full height,

"Thirsty?" she asked. 

"Nope. Just tired of them being thirsty over your arse," I said, putting an arm around her, she just laughed, "they are messing with you. By the way, I wanted to ask you something," she said as we stepped into the water. Everyone was a bit further, so I turned to face her, my hair sticking to my face, "Bend down a bit," she said and put my hair in a half-bun, "So I was thinking about after Hogwarts, I know we'll be busy with the Order and times are dark. And I know you still didn't figure out where to live after here, so I thought maybe we could get a house together, become flatmates?" she asked. YES.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sure. I mean we still would sleep over all the time in each others' places if we get two separate ones, so why bother. It is also good for security reasons. I mean if we get attacked we will have each other. We also should ask Remus if you are okay with that." Of course, Remus. After years of heartbreak, she still was in love with him. 

"We should," I said, pressing a kiss to her soft wet shoulder, and we swam to the others.

***

Remus broke her heart once more when he rejected her moving together the idea. But we still were excited about house hunting. After days of tries, we found one. It was an old red brick terrace house, three floors total, with a small garden on the back. It was bigger than we planned, but with a large number of our close friends and possible war-related situations, we decided to buy it. The moving in between missions and a present war was though, but everyone helped, even Remus with jealousy written all over him. 

After finishing the moving and sending everyone back to their homes, (Y/N) was laying in my bed, in my arms, both of us tipsy and sleepy.

"We made it, huh?" I asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"We did it, Siri. My back is killing me, though," she laughed. I rubbed her back softly and pulled her closer, falling asleep after feeling her entering the dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> I am still open for requests.


End file.
